Hysteria
by TheSupremist669
Summary: [UA] Observarla era demasiado, tocarla era su mas profundo deseo ¿Como podría el Príncipe de los Saiyajín fijarse en una simple Humana? Aquellas sensaciones estaban por llevarle al borde de la locura
1. Chapter 1

_Vegeta, el frio y calculador príncipe Saiyajin.  
Ahora es un ex mercenario que radica en la Tierra  
Sin embargo, lleva arrastrando desde hace meses un enorme secreto, secreto que está a punto de llevarlo a un colapso emocional. _

_Goku, un Saiyajín cridado en la Tierra, Rival de Vegeta en su momento y ahora su único compañero de dicha raza quien extrañamente ha logrado entablar una amistad con Vegeta_

 _Bulma, anfitriona de Vegeta desde hace un año, una chica hermosa, inteligente, adinerada, dueña de una de las más grandes corporaciones del Mundo ¿Su único defecto? El alcohol y las fiestas. Una chica coqueta que últimamente ha comenzado a dar un "Trato especial" a su Invitado_

 _Ella… Es el secreto de Vegeta, su coquetería, su "Trato especial" ha puesto en jaque a aquel Mercenario de Sangre fría, haciéndolo sentir sensaciones que él jamás se permitiría_

 _¿Confusión o deseo?  
¿Hará Bulma ese ademán inconsciente o realmente sentirá algo por aquel Guerrero? _

_Amor, desamor, encuentros casuales, discusiones y un nuevo rival que dejará una escena Apocalíptica tomando a todos por sorpresa_

 _Capítulo 1: The last three months  
"You've got me pretty deep baby, I can't figure out your watery love"_

Vegeta's POV

 _-Despierto, es un día más en esta casa ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? Un año, cuento cada día de mi vida aquí. Me he acostumbrado a todo, a una vida tranquila en la Tierra, todo ha estado tranquilo últimamente gracias a mí y a Kakarotto, a quien también me he acostumbrado, ese idiota se ha ganado mi confianza_

 _-Observo el Reloj, son las 8:00 AM e incluso ya he aprendido a leer el maldito tiempo en Terrícola, debo apresurarme para entrenar, escuché que los amigos de la Humana vendrían y son bastante molestos_

 _-Bajo a la cocina en silencio, el desayuno está puesto sobre una de las mesas como cada día, comienzo a devorar lo que está a mi alcance y me percato que la Humana dejó de nuevo su artefacto que recibe llamadas sobre la mesa_

 _-Esa maldita humana, no sé qué le sucede, ha estado actuando bastante extraña conmigo, cuando accedí a quedarme aquí, ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra, solo pasaba tiempo con su novio imbécil, así estaba bien pero últimamente ha sido bastante cortés, atenta…_

 _. . ._

 _-Vegeta continuó devorando de manera civilizada, sus modales jamás los ha dejado a un lado, perdido en sus pensamientos, todo estaba en silencio tanto que solo se escuchaba el choque se los cubiertos de Vegeta al tomar la comida_

 _-Al pasar de unos minutos, Vegeta sintió un Ki diminuto acercándose a la cocina, lo ubicaba a la perfección, era el de Bulma, quien se apareció con su cabello turquesa alborotado, unos shorts y una camiseta blanca, el esfuerzo de Vegeta para no verla fue en vano_

 _-_ Ah, aquí está… - _Murmuró Bulma al ver su celular sobre la mesa, tomándolo de inmediato para revisar algunos mensajes_

 _-_ Hola, Vegeta, espero hayas dormido bien – _Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa mientras se servía un poco de jugo, Vegeta bajó su mirada sin responder el saludo, algo muy típico de él_

 _-_ ¿Estarás presente en la reunión de hoy? ¡Fue de muy mala educación lo que hiciste en nuestra reunión pasada! - _Exclamó la chica, encarando al Príncipe Saiyajín, Vegeta subió su mirada de nuevo, tropezándose con la figura de la chica frente a él , su primera expresión fue de sorpresa, Bulma se veía bastante bien sin embargo, debía actuar con indiferencia, como lo habría estado haciendo los últimos meses_

 _-_ Y ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ellos son bastante ruidosos, lo único que me quedaba era largarme de ahí y eso hice – _Respondió Vegeta en su tono grave de voz, observando fijamente a Bulma quien ahora mostraba una linda sonrisa en sus labios_

 _-_ Pero todos querían verte, Krillin, Goku, Yamcha… - _Dijo Bulma con seriedad, haciendo que Vegeta soltase una ligera risa ante su respuesta_

 _-_ No estés jodiendo, jamás querrán verme a mí…- _Respondió el príncipe ácidamente, a pesar de que su oficio anterior quedó en su pasado, nunca pensaría que a las personas que casi asesina, querrían verlo, era una completa estupidez_

 _-_ Créeme, es la verdad – _Respondió Bulma con una sonrisa tierna_

 _-_ Idioteces – _Dijo el Príncipe inmediatamente, tomando un sorbo de agua de su vaso, Bulma rodó sus ojos ante la terquedad de Vegeta_

 _-_ Bueno, pero ¿Te quedarás, no? Dime que si – _Comenzó Bulma a insistir de manera juguetona, algo que detestaba Vegeta quien puso su mano sobre su rostro a manera de no perder la paciencia, la insistencia de Bulma fue tal que Vegeta finalmente cedió_

 _-_ Si, tal vez si pero deja de molestar ya! – _Respondió Vegeta un poco cabreado, observando la linda sonrisa que Bulma mostró ante esa respuesta, una sensación de calor invadió al Saiyajín de repente_

 _-_ Gracias, guapo ¡Eres el mejor! – _Exclamó Bulma, acarició a Vegeta en su mejilla y salió rápidamente de la cocina, Vegeta quedó atónito en ese instante, aquella sensación de calor llegó hasta su rostro, sus manos comenzaron a sudar, esa era la sensación que tanto odiaba sentir y la que más se intensificaba cuando veía a aquella terrícola_

 _-_ ¡Oye, no vuelvas a hacer eso, escuchaste! Terrícola atrevida… - _Exclamó el Príncipe aunque era muy tarde, Bulma no logró escucharlo, Vegeta llevó sus manos a su cabello, estaba desconcertado ¿Por qué sentía aquel calor cada vez que veía a la Terrícola? Llevaba 3 meses así para ser exacto, desde que ella comenzó a tratarle diferente, sin mostrarle miedo, le trataba con delicadeza, le coqueteaba seguido ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntaba él_

 _-Todo eso lo confundía ¿Cómo podía él fijarse en una Terrícola insignificante? Eso jamás iba a pasar, Vegeta pensaba que solo estaba confundiendo sus buenos tratos con algo más pero a veces era demasiado, en lo más profundo de su ser, Vegeta se sentía orgulloso de haberle sacado esa hermosa sonrisa a Bulma_

 _-_ Al carajo, me voy a entrenar… _-Dijo el Saiyajín en tono molesto y sin más se dirigió a la Maquina de Gravedad que el Padre de Bulma había construido para su entrenamiento. Atónito, confundido, molesto, Vegeta se encerró en aquella nave y comenzó a entrenar, queriendo olvidar aquella escena mas no lograba conseguirlo, pensaba en el rostro de aquella bella chica, sus grandes ojos azules, él se estaba enamorando y no podía evitarlo._

 _. . ._

 _-La tarde llegó y los invitados llegaban poco a poco a La Corporación Capsula, era simplemente una reunión casual de Viernes por la tarde, Milk, Goku, Yamcha, Krillin y algunos otros amigos de Bulma se encontraban en dicha casa, conversando y pasando una tarde agradable_

 _-Vegeta dudó un momento en bajar a la reunión pero recordando el incidente de la mañana, accedió y se encontraba en la sala principal, observando a las personas presentes y tolerando el ruido de la música_

 _-_ Vegeta, aquí estás – _Dijo Goku con alegría al ver a su ahora compañero Saiyajín quien solo se limitó a observarlo, notando la ridícula ropa terrícola que llevaba puesta, Vegeta como siempre no le importó un comino los demás y tenía su traje azul entallado pero ahora sin sus guantes blancos de pelea_

 _-_ Me alegra que estés aquí, oye, quería proponerte entrenar conmigo estos días… - _Dijo el saiyajín inocente, haciendo que Vegeta arqueara su ceja con incredulidad_

 _-_ ¿Entrenar contigo? ¿Por qué haría eso, insecto? _–Cuestionó el príncipe con dureza_

-He encontrado nuevas técnicas que te pueden interesar y no me refiero a enseñarte sino a mostrártelas en batalla – _Respondió Goku tajante y con una sonrisa burlona, Vegeta no evitó soltar una ligera sonrisa, sabiendo perfecto a que se refería Goku_

-Hmp! Ahora que lo pienso, si, necesito meterte una buena paliza para que aprendas a no ser tan confiado – _Respondió Vegeta en su tono grave de voz_

 _-_ Ya lo veremos, Vegeta – _Dijo Goku sonriente, Vegeta soltó una ligera carcajada, acción era lo que necesitaban ambos guerreros quienes últimamente se habían comenzado a llevar bien, con respectivas diferencias pero se trataba de una amistad honesta._

 _-Vegeta y Goku continuaron conversando, Vegeta en su estilo reservado y Goku tan hiperactivo como siempre, del otro lado de la sala se encontraban Yamcha, Krillin y Bulma, bebiendo cerveza y fumando cigarrillos_

 _-_ La verdad que no entiendo como Goku consiguió llevarse bien con ese idiota, es un obstinado! – _Exclamó Yamcha, observando a ambos Saiyajines conversar, Bulma no evitó dar una mirada de desaprobación ante ese comentario_

 _-_ Sabes, Yamcha, desde que ha estado viviendo aquí, noto que ha cambiado- _Respondió Bulma en un tono bastante suave, dirigiendo su mirada al príncipe Saiyajín, lo miraba con suma dulzura_

 _-_ Solo porque es un asesino rehabilitado no garantiza que algún día su demencia regrese y quiera matarnos a todos – _Respondió Yamcha con burla, sacando una carcajada a Krillin de inmediato sin embargo Bulma los observó un tanto molesta_

 _-_ ¿Rehabilitado? Hablas como si fuese un maldito drogadicto… - _Respondió la chica con seriedad mientras prendía el segundo cigarrillo, un vicio que la ha estado acompañando desde su adolescencia_

 _-_ Bueno, peor que eso, es un asesino – _Respondió Yamcha con seriedad, dando después un sorbo a su cerveza, Bulma ignoró por completo ese comentario, poniendo su mirada fija en el Saiyajín quien continuaba conversando con Goku_

-No sé porque lo odias tanto, Yam, Vegeta ya no ha hecho sus barbaries  
– _Comentó Krillin alegre, haciendo que Yamcha moviera su cabeza en desaprobación_

-Vegeta es alguien muy interesante, es misterioso, es tan callado, hay algo fascinante en él – _Respondió Bulma con un ligero suspiro, observando al Saiyajín fijamente con su mano en su suave rostro, lo observaba cual adolescente mirando a su amor imposible, Yamcha y Krillin la observaron por un instante y no evitaron soltar una carcajada de burla_

-Wow, Bulma, deberías pedirle matrimonio – _Comentó Krillin en tono burlón, haciendo que la chica se ruborizase de inmediato_

-¿Están locos? Claro que no, lo que intento decir es que deberían conocer más a las personas antes de juzgar – _Respondió Bulma con certeza, bajando un poco su mirada para que no notaran que seguía con su rostro rojizo de vergüenza, al pasar de unos segundos, el celular de Bulma comenzó a sonar, la foto de un apuesto joven salió sobre la pantalla, Bulma tomó el celular en segundos_

-Es tu amigo el médico, cierto? ¿A qué viene? – _Cuestionó Yamcha al ver la fotografía de aquel hombre, se trataba de Howe Merrick, un médico inglés que se había mudado a la capital del Oeste quien conoció a Bulma en una conferencia. Habían comenzado una pequeña amistad_

-Yo lo invité, es un gran amigo, Yamcha – _Respondió Bulma , incorporándose de inmediato para alejarse un poco de la mesa y contestar la llamada_

-No, ese sujeto quiere ser más que tu amigo, Bulma – _Respondió Yamcha con recelo sin embargo Bulma no alcanzó a escuchar, se había alejado lo suficiente para responder su llamada en privado_

 _-Vegeta notó que Bulma se había puesto de pie y no evitó poner su fría mirada en ella, la observó detalladamente, lucía bastante bien, con un vestido negro entallado que mostraba su figura, su maquillaje natural y su color de labial que los hacía resaltar, ella era perfecta ante sus sombríos ojos sin embargo quitó de inmediato su mirada de ella al notar que estaba hablando en su "estúpido" celular como él solía llamarlo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2: Desire_

 _She's the candle, burning in my room_

 _-Los días pasaron la monotonía perseguía al saiyajín, sus entrenamientos le mantenían ocupado sin embargo sus pensamientos continuaban martillando su mente ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que la veía, era acorralado por extrañas sensaciones? Estaba abrumado, desesperado._

 _-Atardecía, Vegeta terminaba su sesión de entrenamiento en la Máquina de Gravedad, el incremento de poder era inimaginable, lograba sentirlo y no podía esperar aplicar todo ese poder contra Goku._

 _-Vegeta caminaba hacia la sala de la Corporación Cápsula, quería descansar un poco, el entrenamiento había sido agotador, tal y como le gustaba a Vegeta sin embargo no era suficiente para él, Vegeta tomó asiento en uno de los enormes sofás que adornaban dicha sala, llevaba puesto solamente su short de entrenamiento sin camisa puesta, mostrando así su bien formado torso._

 _-_ Tomaré una ducha y veré que dejó la humana de cenar – _Murmuró el Saiyajín al entrecerrar sus ojos lentamente, respirando el olor a lavanda que se encontraba en aquella sala, se mantuvo así por unos minutos hasta que escuchó un taconeo bajar por las escaleras principales, aquel sonido le hizo arquear su ceja de momento, procediendo a abrir sus ojos de momento._

 _-Bulma bajaba lentamente aquellos escalones, dejando sonar ese sensual caminar en cada pisada, su cabello estaba perfectamente arreglado, su maquillaje natural que hacían notar sus lindos ojos azules, unos labios pintados de color rojo cereza que los hacían bastante atractivos y un vestido de gala color rojo que hacía lucir su hermosa figura_

 _-Se acercó a la sala para tomar las llaves de su auto, notando la presencia de Vegeta quien se mostraba atónito por la belleza de Bulma, los últimos días, Vegeta se había comportado distante con la chica, haciendo de sus pequeñas conversaciones más agrías, Vegeta quería evitar a Bulma a toda costa sin embargo le era imposible, en él, estaba la enorme necesidad de verla, aunque fuesen solo segundos, debía contemplarla, por otro lado Bulma, le importaba un carajo hablar o no con él, estaba bastante ocupada en sus fiestas y trabajo aunque en ocasiones, le era imposible no pensar en aquel saiyajín_

 _-_ Oh, aquí estás – _Dijo Bulma, esbozando una linda sonrisa al ver que Vegeta se había incorporado rápidamente, sin evitar echar un vistazo a su torso desnudo el cual era bastante atrayente_

 _-_ Me voy a conferencia que tengo que dar, la nevera está llena de comida para que no sufras por esta noche – _Respondió la terrícola con una risa nerviosa, estando ahora justo en frente del saiyajín_

 _-_ Eso significa que no llegarás esta noche, cierto? – _Preguntó el Saiyajín con seriedad, tomando a Bulma por sorpresa ante esa pregunta ya que su tono de voz sonaba a preocupación y algo de decepción_

 _-_ No, Veg, mañana debo trabajar en muchos pendientes que tengo – _Respondió la chica con dulzura, fijó su mirada en la del saiyajín, observando aquellos ojos negros sin expresión, jamás los había tenido tan cerca, los encontraba fascinantes, perdiéndose, hundiéndose en ellos_

 _-_ ¡Agh! Sabes que odio que me llames así – _Respondió el Saiyajín en un tono un bajo de voz, un tanto seductivo quien también tenía su mirada fija en los azules ojos de la humana , inconscientemente, bajó su mirada a los labios de Bulma_

 _-_ Por eso lo digo, Veg, para molestarte _–Respondió Bulma juguetona, soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa al ver que Vegeta arqueaba su ceja en forma molesta, la chica mordió su labio inferior delicadamente, continuaba observando al saiyajín, el juego de miradas se intensificaba, los ojos azules de Bulma chocaban con los azabache de Vegeta, eso ponía a la chica de nervios_

 _-Bulma, por nervios de hacer algo más que solo tomarle la mejilla como en la última ocasión, decidió girar lentamente para acercarse a la puerta de salida sin embargo los reflejos de Vegeta fueron más veloces y colocó su mano sobre la suave mejilla de Bulma quien inmediatamente se sonrojó ante el tacto, logrando sentir como una sensación de electricidad invadía su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, intensificándose en su espalda_

 _-_ Te ves bien– _Dijo el saiyajín con seriedad, acariciando la suave mejilla de Bulma con su pulgar, le observó fijamente, notando que su rostro estaba rojizo totalmente, Vegeta sonrió ante ese gesto y lentamente comenzó a alejarse de la sala para tomar las escaleras y subir a su habitación_

 _-Bulma le vio marcharse sin decir nada más, llevando su mano a su mejilla, aún podía sentir la calidez de la mano del saiyajín, estaba bastante sorprendida por la reacción de Vegeta, sin embargo, sentía también una sensación de alegría y nerviosismo. Bulma se alejó rápidamente y tomó su auto para ir a su reunión sin dejar aquella sensación a un lado._

 _-Anocheció, la reunión de Bulma había sido todo un éxito, ahora se encontraba bebiendo una copa, charlando con su amigo Howe, quien se había aparecido casi al final de la plática de Bulma_

 _-_ ¿Haces estas reuniones seguido? – _Preguntaba Howe animado mientras bebía un poco de Whiskey_

 _-_ Solo cuando tengo que presentar nuevos sistemas o inventos, como en esta ocasión – _Respondió Bulma con seguridad, señalando a una muestra a escala de una nave esférica con el logotipo de la Corporación Capsula, la cual había sido su más reciente invento_

 _-_ Avísame cuando la vayan a probar, necesito estar ahí – _Dijo Howe sonriente, sin despegar su mirada del rostro Bulma_

 _-_ Claro que te avisaré, será un placer tenerte presente – _Respondió Bulma con seriedad quien lentamente arqueó su ceja al notar que Howe no le quitaba la mirada de encima, este último se sonrojó un poco y desvió su mirada lentamente_

 _-_ Sabes, a veces siento que debí ser un científico pero pienso que soy bastante idiota para inventar algo – _Comentó Howe, observando la nave a escala que se encontraba en un rincón del auditorio_

 _-_ Eres el médico encargado de unos de los mayores hospitales de la Ciudad del Oeste, no eres tan idiota – _Respondió Bulma con una ligera risa burlona, haciendo que su amigo le mirase de inmediato ante el comentario_

-Tan idiota dices? Que halagador – _Contestó Howe aparentando estar molesto sin embargo, ambos comenzaron a reír mientras Howe servía un poco más de whiskey en ambas copas_

 _-El tiempo pasaba, Bulma y Howe continuaban charlando de cualquier tema, el médico encontraba la presencia de Bulma bastante agradable, le encantaba estar con ella, llevaba poco de conocerla pero ese poco tiempo fue suficiente para envolverlo, le atraía bastante, su manera de ser; altanera y rebelde. Su inteligencia y belleza lo hipnotizaba pero tenía miedo de sincerarse ante ella, no quería ser rechazado, por otro lado, Bulma, aunque lograba percibir las miradas extrañas del médico, solo le veía como un gran amigo_

 _-_ ¿Ya te vas a casa? – _Preguntó Howe una vez que observó su reloj, notando que poco a poco la gente se iba de aquel lugar_

 _-_ Sí, debo levantarme temprano para terminar unos pendientes  
 _–Respondió Bulma, colocando una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, la cual combinaba perfecto con su atuendo_

 _-_ Perfecto, yo tomaré un taxi hacia mi departamento – _Comentó Howe alegre, mostrando una linda sonrisa a Bulma_

 _-_ Tienes un lindo auto, no sé porque no te gusta traerlo – _Comentó Bulma entre ligeras risas, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida ya que no tardarían en cerrar el recinto, ambos se encontraban en la llamativa puerta de salida, el frio viento no tardó en aparecer y ambos comenzaron a encender sus cigarrillos sin pensarlo dos veces_

 _-_ Hay ocasiones en que el tráfico de esta ciudad es bestial, no logro acostumbrarme – _Respondió el médico, dando un soplo a su cigarrillo_

 _-_ Te acompaño a casa, de ahí tomo un taxi – _Comentó Howe quien lentamente comenzó a colocar su saco sobre los hombros de Bulma, ella le sonrió gentilmente ante el gesto_

-Te queda más cerca tu departamento desde aquí, te vas a desviar  
- _Comentó Bulma con seriedad, cubriendo sus hombros con las mangas del saco del médico_

-No importa, vamos – _Comentó el médico, tomando a Bulma del antebrazo, la llevó hacia el auto de la chica el cual se encontraba bastante cerca, Bulma activó el auto y ambos entraron rápidamente ya que el viento se intensificaba más y más_

 _-Pasaron varios minutos, Bulma había llegado por fin a la Corporación Capsula, Howe y Bulma salieron del auto de inmediato, el medico no pudo evitar asombrarse ante el tamaño de la casa de la joven científica, una enorme mansión que también tenía bastante zonas verdes y alumbradas, se veía radiante_

 _-_ Te estaré marcando estos días, espero aceptes una cena conmigo  
– _Comentó Howe, mirando a Bulma directamente a sus lindos ojos azules_

 _-_ Claro que sí, me marcas y con gusto, acepto _–Respondió la chica con seriedad, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, Howe se acercó a Bulma y le dio un cálido abrazo el cual fue correspondido, manteniéndose así por varios segundos, Howe inconscientemente apretaba más a Bulma, quien comenzaba a sentirse extrañada ante el gesto_

 _-Bulma fue la primera en romper aquel abrazo, no era su mayor intención sin embargo, ya era bastante tarde y quería descansar un poco, Howe tomó su celular, hizo una rápida llamada y fue cuestión de minutos para que su taxi arribara_

 _-Bulma esperó a que el Taxi se alejase más para así caminar hacia la entrada de su lujosa casa sin percatarse que el Saiyajín se encontraba en uno de los balcones de la casa, habiendo observado aquella escena que le hizo sentir incómodo y bastante, bastante molesto…_

 _ **Hola! Espero estén muy bien! Primero, quiero agradecer todos sus buenos comentarios**_ _**Me animan mucho a seguir esta historia, poco a poco se dará más momentos VegetaxBulma!**_ _  
_ _ **Muchas gracias en verdad por seguir esta historia loca**_ _  
_ _ **En estos días subiré el siguiente capitulo un poco mas "intenso" haha**_ _**Saludos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3: Behind The Wheel_

 _My Little girl, drive anywhere, do what you want, I don't care_

 _-La tormenta se acercaba, el clima había estado así los últimos días, días lluviosos perfectos para estar en la sala, mirando el televisor pero Bulma era una mujer ocupada y no tenía en mente holgazanear de esa manera_

 _-La Joven científica se encontraba en su laboratorio, desde adentro, podía escuchar las gotas caer, lo encontraba relajante. Bulma se encontraba trabajando en un proyecto muy importante, tal vez, el más importante, ya que en esta ocasión, toda la tarea estaba sobre ella, sin la ayuda de su brillante padre_

 _-Entre varias colillas de cigarro y piezas de maquinaria pesada esparcidas por el piso, Bulma observaba el desastre que había dejado en el laboratorio, sin evitar reírse de sí misma, sorprendida de que todo ese desastre lo hizo ella misma_

 _-Bulma se acercó a una enorme nave en forma circular, colocando su mano sobre el logotipo de su empresa, su vida, Corporación Capsula, la nave era perfecta sin embargo, sentía que algo le hacía falta y debía averiguarlo para por fin presentarla, un nuevo prototipo que viajaría a lugares que el ser humano vería como inalcanzables_

 _-¿Pero qué era eso que le faltaba? Bulma se concentraba en pensar sin embargo, la imagen de un Saiyajín venía a su mente, desconcentrándola por completo. Ni ella misma sabía porque últimamente, sus pensamientos se dirigían la mayoría del tiempo a Vegeta , el solo recordar la mano del guerrero sobre su rostro y aquella mirada le estremecía , le hacía sentir un hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo y eso, eso le hacía bien._

 _-Del otro lado, en la entrada de la cámara de gravedad que estaba en el patio de la mansión, Vegeta observaba como la lluvia bajaba, lo cual también encontraba relajante, su entrenamiento había terminado y lo único que quería era ducharse pero, su mirada estaba puesta sobre un enorme cubículo cerca de la entrada de la casa, era el Laboratorio de Bulma el cual tenía todas sus luces encendidas_

 _-El Saiyajín no apartaba la mirada de aquel lugar, imaginando en qué clase de cosas estaría trabajando la humana ya que, a pesar de que la consideraba una malcriada, reconocía que tenía una mente brillante y eso le fascinaba de ella, aunque solo fuese en secreto._

-Carajo, no entiendo por qué no puedo acercarme a ella – _Murmuró el Saiyajín, soltando un enorme y desesperado suspiro, llevando una de sus manos a su cabello alborotado_

 _-_ Ya estoy harto de solamente observarla – _Murmuraba el Príncipe con enojo, su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada, como odiaba aquella sensación pero odiaba más solo mirarla en la obscuridad, odiaba verla llegar con otra persona aunque solo fuese un amigo, en lo más profundo de su ser, sentía que ella era de su pertenencia , esa era la sensación que le estaba carcomiendo lentamente los últimos meses, cada vez que la veía, cada vez que respiraba su dulce perfume, cuando vestía radiante para sus citas, aquel Saiyajín ex mercenario estaba enamorado de una terrícola, no había vuelta atrás._

 _-Y ¿Si tal vez solo se trataba de dejarse llevar? ¿Si dejaba atrás el orgullo y seguía los pasos de ese sentimiento que lo invadía? Vegeta cerró sus ojos por un momento, sentía como una energía hirviente recorría de pies a cabeza, se imaginaba con ella, a su lado, haciendo lo que él más deseaba, abrazándola, besándola hasta el cansancio y tras unos segundos más, abrió sus ojos y dejándose llevar, caminó hacia el laboratorio de Bulma_

 _-Vegeta intentó abrir la puerta, movía la manija con fuerza sin embargo estaba bloqueada, Bulma del otro lado, escuchó el forcejeo de la manija así que se acercó a la puerta, digitalizó un número y la puerta se abrió de lado a lado, topándose con el rostro del empapado saiyajín_

-¡Vegeta, estás empapado! – _Exclamó Bulma sorprendida, invitándolo a pasar de inmediato, Vegeta accedió sin pensar dos veces_

 _-_ Tonto, debiste entrar a la casa – _Dijo Bulma, sin evitar reír de forma burlona a Vegeta, quien la observaba fijamente por unos instantes_

 _-_ Quería saber que en que estabas trabajando, has estado varios días aquí – _Preguntó Vegeta con seriedad, dejando a la joven científica perpleja ante su respuesta, era increíble ver a Vegeta interesado sobre alguna otra cosa que no fuese su entrenamiento_

 _-_ En un nuevo modelo de nave, mira, te muestro _–Dijo Bulma, acercándose a la entrada de aquella nave, de nuevo digitalizó un número y tras unos segundos, una compuerta se abrió, invitando así a Vegeta a ser el primero en ver la nave ya en forma_

 _-Ambos entraron, Vegeta no pudo evitar recorrer el artefacto con su mirada, era bastante grande, con dos centros de control completamente equipados y un espacio bastante amplio, el saiyajín estaba sorprendido ante tal invento, la única vez que pudo contemplar algo semejante eran las naves en su planeta natal_

 _-_ Vaya, es sorprendente, me recuerdan a las naves del Planeta Vegeta  
– _Comentó Vegeta en tono serio y cierto aire de nostalgia mientras continuaba recorriendo cada rincón de la nave, Bulma lo observaba con ternura, aún confundida por la actitud que estaba tomando el saiyajín, la chica se despojó de su bata blanca , arrojándola sobre una de las mesas de trabajo_

 _-_ Vegeta ¿Cómo era tu planeta? – _Cuestionó Bulma mientras tomaba el último cigarrillo de la cajetilla, encendiéndolo de inmediato, Vegeta llevó su mirada hacia la joven chica, percatándose que ella no vestía más su bata sino una blusa negra y unos jeans ajustados_

 _-_ Diferente al tuyo, nosotros no teníamos climas tan variados y su gravedad era más densa, de 24,000, la de la Tierra es de 9,807 además de que tu planeta está en un punto perfecto al girar alrededor de su estrella madre el sol y mi planeta estaba un poco más alejado de su estrella madre, por eso este planeta es muy codiciado en la Organización Interplanetaria de Comercio – _Comentaba Vegeta con mucha seguridad, dejando a Bulma perpleja por su vasto conocimiento, ella lo observaba fijamente, prestando atención a cada una de las palabras que el saiyajín le decía, como una chica ingenua mirando a su profesor favorito_

 _-_ ¿Organización Interplanetaria? – _Preguntó Bulma con curiosidad a lo que el saiyajín asintió a manera de afirmación_

 _-_ Creo que te imaginas quien estuvo a cargo de aquella basura…- _Respondió Vegeta, dándole la espalda a Bulma por un instante_

 _-_ Freezer…- _Murmuró la joven chica, sintiendo una extraña sensación de nervios recorrer su cuerpo al pronunciar aquel nombre, Vegeta asintió una vez más, girando para ver a Bulma de nuevo_

 _-_ Así es, aunque realmente él no la fundó sino alguien peor, mucho peor  
– _Relataba el saiyajin ahora cruzado de brazos, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos azules de la chica, los cuales seguían observándolo como mucha atención._

 _-_ ¿Peor? ¿Aún recuerdas su nombre? – _Cuestionó Bulma bastante curiosa, tirando ahora la colilla del último cigarrillo que tenía, el cual, sin darse cuenta, lo había fumado por completo_

 _-_ Hmp, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Su nombre era Secthan , un ser despiadado pero bastante inteligente a diferencia del malnacido de Freezer  
– _Respondió el Saiyajín con seriedad, inhalando el ligero humo que la colilla de cigarro emanaba, se había acostumbrado ya a ese aroma, no solo por Bulma sino también por el padre de la misma_

 _-_ ¿Sigue vivo aún? – _Preguntó Bulma con cierto titubeo, haciendo que el Príncipe arqueara su ceja levemente_

 _-_ Hmp, no deberías alarmarte, no debe ser algo más que basura en el espacio – _Respondió Vegeta en tono de burla, esbozando una ligera media sonrisa hacia Bulma_

 _-_ ¿Alarmarme? Por supuesto que no, es solo que me fascina el saber que nosotros los terrícolas no somos los únicos en este Universo – _Dijo Bulma con seguridad, quitando su mirada del rostro del Saiyajín por un momento, caminando hacia una pequeña nevera para tomar una botella de agua_

 _-_ Los Terrícolas son tan estúpidos al creer eso, existen muchas civilizaciones – _Dijo el saiyajín, dando su espalda hacia la chica, comenzado a dar una última vuelta a la nave construida por Bulma_

 _-_ Como quisiera conocer más, Vegeta – _Comentó Bulma, observándolo caminar lentamente, recargando su espalda sobre una de las puertas de la nave_

 _-_ No te confíes, no todos son lo que tú crees, hay seres con los que no te conviene estar – _Comentó Vegeta, acercándose ahora a la puerta de salida de la nave_

 _-_ ¿Seres como tú? – _Preguntó Bulma entre un ligero suspiro, haciendo que Vegeta se detuviese inmediatamente, Bulma lo miró atónita, pensando que tal vez habría hecho un comentario indebido y una ligera sensación de nerviosismo comenzaba a invadirla, Vegeta se giró hacia la chica una vez más y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia Bulma_

 _-_ Vegeta ¿Qué sucede? – _Cuestionó la chica bastante nerviosa, notando que el saiyajín se acercaba más hasta llegar justo al frente de ella, Vegeta la observó de pies a cabeza, analizaba cada detalle de su persona, cada curva de su cuerpo y sus perfectas facciones_

 _-Bulma tampoco evitó observar de la misma forma al Saiyajín, sus músculos perfectamente trabajados y sus finas facciones dichosas de un príncipe, quedando perdida por un instante en los ojos negros del Saiyajín_

 _-El juego de miradas no cedía, el rostro de Bulma estaba bastante ruborizado por la mirada penetrante de Vegeta, quien estaba también algo confundido, su mente le dictaba que dejara todo atrás y la tomara para poseerla, eso era lo que quería desde hace tiempo atrás, desde que ese extraño sentimiento comenzó a invadirlo sin embargo, su orgullo lo detenía. ¿Debería hacerlo? Se preguntaba el Saiyajín sin dejar de observarla_

 _-Vegeta soltó un largo suspiro, colocando su mano sobre el suave rostro de Bulma, comenzó acariciarlo, era tan suave y perfecto, Bulma cerró sus ojos por un momento al sentir el pulgar de Vegeta recorrer su mejilla y lentamente sintió bajarlo hacía su labio inferior_

 _-El Saiyajín no pudo contenerse un segundo más al ver que Bulma había accedido por completo, Vegeta lentamente comenzó a inclinarse para colocar sus labios sobre los de ella y así, dejarse llevar y entregarse en un suave y pasional beso el cual duraría unos cuantos minutos hasta quedarse sin aliento, Bulma accedió a cada uno de los movimientos del Saiyajín, dejándose llevar, se entregó en sus fuertes brazos y continuó besándolo, subiendo incluso un poco la intensidad. Vegeta sería quien rompería ese momento para observar el hermoso rostro de Bulma quien lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus ojos_

 _-_ Tienes razón, alguien como yo…- _Murmuró Vegeta con seriedad, deslizando su pulgar una vez más por los suaves y tentadores labios de Bulma quien se disponía a colocar ambas manos sobre el rostro del príncipe_

 _-_ Entonces, tengo que arriesgarme _–Respondió la joven científica, acercándose un poco más al Saiyajín para entregarle un beso más el cual fue correspondido casi de inmediato, entregándose mutuamente entre besos y caricias, Vegeta no pudo contenerse un segundo más, había anhelado este valioso momento, sentía como sus penas y malos momentos comenzaban a esfumarse como si de un antídoto se tratase, solo le importaba el momento y nada más aunque no sabía si era realmente lo correcto…_

 ** _Hola!  
Espero estén super bien!  
Quiero agradecer a todos por seguir esta loca historia  
Y agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, me animan mucho a continuar! Son geniales! Muchísimas gracias  
Pronto habrá un momento muy hot entre estos dos amigos, haha  
Y a alguien no le va a agradar mucho esto que comenzarán a vivir  
Pista: no, no será Yamcha, eso ya es muy usado, haha  
Pronto lo verán! _**


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4: Ten Seconds to Love_

 _Touch my gun but don't pull my trigger_

 _-Amanecía, era un día más y Bulma se encontraba entre las blancas sabanas de su cama, pronto comenzaría a despertar, abriendo lentamente sus grandes ojos azules._

 _-Aún entre dormida, la joven chica acariciaba sus ojos, lentamente incorporándose sobre su suave cama, miró hacía el reloj sobre su pared y notó la hora, al pasar unos minutos, Bulma se puso de pie y caminó hacia su baño_

 _-Se miró en el espejo, tenía su cabello azulado alborotado y su rostro aún mostraba signos de desvelo pero aun así, se veía hermosa y ella lo sabía, se observaba por varios segundos, sin poder evitar recordar el momento que tuvo con Vegeta la noche anterior, ella lo describía como mágico , aún no podía creerlo_

 _-_ Vegeta… - _Murmuró Bulma con un suave suspiro, llevando sus manos a su rostro, recordando la calidez que el saiyajín le brindaba al abrazarla, recordando el momento exacto en que sus labios se juntaron, una ligero calor se apoderó de sus mejillas, ruborizándola por completo_

 _-Bulma salió de su baño y de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina, ya estando ahí, abrió la nevera, tomando un vaso de jugo y unos panecillos, segundos después, tomó uno de los dispositivos de la Corporación Capsula, notando que habían varios mensajes sin leer y un recordatorio bastante importante_

 _-_ Es el cumpleaños de Gohan – _Murmuró la joven científica con asombro, dando un ligero sorbo a su jugo, recordando cómo había crecido el hijo de su mejor amigo, un joven a quien hace años lo tenía en sus brazos y ahora estaría por cumplir 13 años_

 _-_ Yo no podría sobrevivir con eso que estas comiendo - _Dijo una voz ronca justo detrás de la joven científica quien había soltado un ligero suspiro de nerviosismo_

 _-_ Vegeta, aquí estás - _Respondió Bulma, colocando un mechón de su azulado cabello entre su oreja, lentamente comenzaba a sentir un calor recorrer sus mejillas_

 _-_ Si, ¿Dónde mas estaría? - _Preguntó el Saiyajín con ironía mientras servía un vaso de jugo de manzana, el favorito de Bulma e inconscientemente, se había vuelto el favorito de el Príncipe_

 _-_ No lo sé, entrenando como siempre - _Respondió Bulma entre ligeras risas nerviosas, lentamente comenzó a tomar asiento sobre la mesa, una acción de tomó desprevenido al Saiyajín, haciéndole arquear su ceja por un momento_

 _-_ No es mi culpa que seas una holgazana, sueles despertar muy tarde _-Respondió Vegeta ásperamente, haciendo que la chica lo voltease a mirar enojada_

-Si tú crees que estar reconstruyendo tus desastres en la cámara de gravedad es holgazanear, estás equivocado, imbécil - _Respondió Bulma con frustración, golpeando ligeramente la mesa , Vegeta la observó serio, su respiración era profunda, lentamente llevó su pulgar a la suave mejilla de la joven chica quien comenzaba a ruborizarse, Vegeta no evitó mostrar una suave carcajada al acariciarla_

-Y pensar que el odioso soy yo y ahora, imbécil… - _Respondió Vegeta entre una suave risa sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de Bulma, ella no evitó abrir sus ojos de sorpresa ante la respuesta y actitud del Saiyajín_

-Vegeta, yo… Ademas, tu eres el grosero que comienza todo - _Respondió Bulma con pena, girando lentamente su rostro mientras Vegeta se dispuso a beber su vaso de jugo y tomar un sándwich que estaba sobre la mesa en una bandeja_

-Lo que debo hacer es apresurarme, hoy es el cumpleaños de Gohan y debo ir a comprarle algo - _Dijo Bulma, caminando hacia el otro lado de la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua_

-¿El hijo de Kakarotto? - _Preguntó Vegeta con curiosidad a lo qué Bulma asintió, caminando de nuevo hacia él con lentitud_

-Así es, no puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido, sabes… - _Murmuró Bulma, quedando justo en frente del Saiyajín, ambos se observaron por varios segundos, cayendo en un desesperante juego de miradas_

-Vendrás conmigo, cierto? - _Cuestionó la joven chica en un tono suave de voz, un mechón de aquel cabello azulado cubrió su rostro, era hora de que Bulma molestase al Saiyajín, llevó sus mano al rostro de Vegeta e inconscientemente, bajó su mirada hacia los labios del príncipe_

-Detesto esas reuniones, Bulma… _-Respondió Vegeta firmemente, dejando su mirada fija en el rostro de Bulma, contemplando aquella belleza, sus ojos azules radiantes que le enloquecían por dentro, sintiendo el calor de su suave mano sobre su mejilla_

-Por favor… - _Dijo Bulma una vez más en aquel tono suave de voz, lentamente comenzó a inclinarse para tomar los labios de Vegeta con los suyos, convirtiendo esa inocente acción en un beso que se tornaba cada vez más apasionado, Vegeta deslizó sus brazos hacia la cintura de Bulma, acercándola un poco más hacia él, ella por otro lado, colocó sus manos en el cabello del Saiyajín_

- _Al pasar de varios segundos, Vegeta comenzó a detener aquel momento, dejando de nuevo su mirada puesta en el rostro Bulma, El Saiyajín asintió ante las súplicas de la joven chica_

-Está bien - _Murmuró Vegeta, removiendo el mechón de cabello de Bulma para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, la chica no pudo contener mostrar una sonrisa de emoción_

-Eres el mejor, lo sabes? No tardó, buscare mi atuendo - _Respondió Bulma y dejando un suave y rápido beso sobre los labios de Vegeta, dejó la cocina para subir a su habitación_

. . .

 _-Bulma's Point of View_

- _Me encontraba en el Centro Comercial, le llevaría algunos regalos a Gohan, ese niño me sorprende día a día, es bastante inteligente además de que continúa entrenando y cada vez, se vuelve más fuerte_

 _-No estaba sola en aquel lugar, estaba con Vegeta, los nervios aún me traicionan. No puedo evitar sentir ese enorme nerviosismo cuando lo veo, no puedo creer el lado suave que estoy descubriendo de ese frío Saiyajín, no puedo entender ¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué es lo ve en mi? Esto que estamos viviendo es bastante confuso_

 _-Pero tampoco puedo entender ¿Por qué no puedo zafarme de él? ¿por qué siento la necesidad de estar enredada en sus brazos? ¿De ver sus ojos negros día con día? Cada día caía más por él, era mi Vegeta…_

 _-Ahí estaba, de pie en una esquina y de brazos cruzados, probablemente yo había acabado con la poca paciencia que tiene ya que demoré una hora en aquella tienda departamental. Vegeta vestía una camiseta azul manga larga y un pantalón negro que combinaba perfecto, claro que, fue bastante difícil convencerlo de ponerse ropa decente, si tan solo supiera que esa ropa lo hace ver tan atractivo y varonil_

 _-_ ¿Todo bien? - _Pregunté tímidamente, Vegeta subió su mirada y me observó fijamente_

-Eso creo, si - _Respondió como solo él sabe, con frialdad, definitivamente su paciencia había colmado al límite_

 _-Suspiré, sin poder evitar mirarlo como una tonta, odiaba perderme en su rostro, principalmente sus ojos negros, no podía creer que , la persona que alguna vez me hizo sentir pavor ahora me hacía sentir una dependencia, todo tan rápido…_

-Vamos, aún tenemos que volar hacia Kame House - _Respondí con seriedad, comenzando así, a caminar justo a la salida del Centro Comercial, notando que Vegeta caminó detrás de mi de inmediato_

 _-¿A la casa del anciano? Pensé que sería con Kakarotto -Dijo Vegeta áspero, haciendo que yo rodase mis ojos por un momento, en ocasiones podía ser muy despectivo y eso me molestaba_

 _-Pensé que sería en casa de Goku pero revisé bien y no, será donde te dije -Comenté, intentando sonar sería como Vegeta a lo que él solo asintió y continuó caminando hasta por fin llegar a la salida_

 _-Estando ambos de pie en el pavimento, comencé a buscar una de las cápsulas con mi nave sin embargo las bolsas de regalo me estorbaban. Vegeta se acercó a mi y las tomó, algo que me sorprendió de momento ya que, él no suele tener esos modales. Lancé la cápsula y una nave para dos personas se mostró de inmediato, ambos subimos sin decir nada más_

-¿Tardaremos mucho? Muero de hambre - _Preguntó Vegeta a lo cual suspiré lentamente, este hombre siempre tiene hambre_

-Con esta nave, será solo un par de minutos _-Afirmé con seguridad, guiñándole un ojo a Vegeta quien se sonrojó un poco ante mi acción_

-Hmp, llegaría más rápido yo solo - _Comentó Vegeta serio, una vez me hizo rodar mis ojos, hay ocasiones en que no lo comprendo del todo que incluso pareciese que solo quiere fastidiarme sin embargo, sé que él es así, me he acostumbrado a su tan cambiante ánimo y eso lo hace especial_

 _. . ._

 _-Pasaron varios minutos hasta que a lo lejos, se podía ver una casa en medio de una isla sobre el mar, se trataba de Kame House, Bulma lentamente comenzó a aterrizar su nave, una vez sobre tierra, ambos salieron de la nave, haciendo que Bulma volviese a encapsularla_

 _-_ Espero y solo sea un momento que estaremos aquí - _Comentó el Saiyajín ente un largo suspiro, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón_

 _-_ No seas amargado, Vegeta - _Respondió la joven chica con una linda sonrisa, acercándose un poco a Vegeta, dejó un suave beso sobre su mejilla, haciéndole sonrojarse rápidamente. Después de aquella escena, Bulma entró a la casa_

 _-Los invitados notaron su presencia de inmediato, todos accedieron a correr a abrazarla, sus amigos de hace tiempo, siempre era una grata alegría verse después de tantas aventuras, segundos después, Vegeta accedió de forma silenciosa, asombrando a los presentes ya que no se le esperaba y sobre todo, por la ropa que estaba vistiendo en ese momento_

 _-_ ¡Vegeta, aquí estás! - _Exclamó Goku con alegría, Vegeta esbozó una media sonrisa y de inmediato se acercó a Kakarotto ya que, era el único con quien realmente podría pasar ese momento_

-Vegeta se ve bastante extraño con esa ropa, ¿Llegaron juntos? - _Preguntó Krillin a Bulma con mucha curiosidad sin dejar de observar al Saiyajín_

-Claro, venimos del centro comercial - _Respondió Bulma con seguridad, dejando atónitos a sus amigos por un momento_

-Yo que creía que al Señor Vegeta no le gustaban esta clase de cosas - _Dijo Oolong con nerviosismo_

-No fue tarea fácil convencerlo pero ya lo sabes, nadie puede contra mi - _Comentó Bulma, haciendo que los presentes soltaran una carcajada al unísono_

 _-La fiesta había comenzado y transcurría muy normal, desde los comentarios inapropiados del maestro Roshi y Oolong sobre Bulma y Milk, hasta los juegos de Gohan y Krillin, todo transcurría de manera amena._

 _\- Sin embargo, los pequeños juegos de miradas entre Vegeta y Bulma no podían faltar. Bulma no podía evitar mirarle de vez en cuando y esta acción era recíproca ya que ella se veía ardiente en ese vestido rojo que tanto llamaba la atención , era tan seguido y obvio que una persona especial logró darse cuenta de aquello, Goku notó que aquella distracción de Vegeta no era normal…_

 ** _Hola!  
_** _ **Espero estén muy bien!  
Por fin pude actualizar, estuve bastante ocupada pero ya regresé**_  
 _ **Actualizaré mas seguido estos días**_  
 _ **Gracias por todos los comentarios y por seguir esta loca historia!**_  
 _ **En estos días habrá cap nuevo! 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5: Tainted Love_

 _Once I ran to you, now I'll run from you, this tainted love you've given_

 _-Varios días pasaron, los pequeños encuentros entre Bulma y Vegeta continuaban, entre besos y caricias sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía aún a dar un segundo paso, las cosas fluían bastante normal._

 _-Los diluvios no cesaban en La Capital del Oeste, eran días tranquilos excepto para una joven chica de cabellos azulados, quien últimamente se encontraba trabajando en nuevos proyectos para la Corporación_

 _-_ Carajo, estoy exhausta… - _murmuraba Bulma en un tono de voz suave, sirviendo un poco de café en una taza, comenzando poco a poco a beberlo, ella se encontraba sobre el sofá del living principal, sin percatarse que cierto Saiyajín había accedido por la entrada trasera de la Corporación_

 _-_ Te ves muy bien - _Dijo una voz grave y ronca justo detrás de ella, haciéndole dar un rápido salto de impresión, Vegeta no evitó reír en forma de burla al verla de esa forma_

 _-_ No hagas eso, Vegeta - _Comentó Bulma con cierta molestia, subiendo su mirada hacia el guerrero , ruborizándose de momento ya que Vegeta se encontraba sin camiseta, vistiendo unos pantalones cortos color negro, tomando una bebida energizante a la cual se había vuelto un tanto adicto las últimas semanas, raro en él._

 _-_ Si, es mejor para mi no decirte lo bien que te ves -Resp _ondió el príncipe con seriedad, tomando asiento justo a un lado de Bulma, quien aún ruborizada, accedió a darle un espacio al Príncipe_

-Por favor, tampoco exageres - _Respondió Bulma, acurrucándose en el brazo del Saiyajín quien se sonrojó por un momento al notar que Bulma estaba vistiendo unos shorts negros, mostrando así sus firmes piernas_

 _-_ ¿Acaso no tienes frío? - _preguntó la chica de ojos azules, acariciando el firme brazo de Vegeta quien segundos después, rodeó el cuello de Bulma como el mismo, apegándola un poco más hacia él_

 _-_ No, eso es para débiles - _suspiró el Saiyajín en un tono suave y grave de voz justo en el oído de Bulma, estremeciéndola rápidamente, Vegeta percibió como la piel de su chica se erizaba, ella subió su mirada lentamente , dejándola justo en los labios del Saiyajín_

 _-Vegeta comenzó a inclinarse lentamente hasta que Bulma logró poner sus labios sobre los de él, ambos cerraron sus ojos, haciendo que ese contacto poco a poco se volviese un beso apasionado, el roce de sus labios provocaban un sonido bastante estimulante que retumbaba por todo el living, Bulma colocó sus manos sobre el torso del Guerrero, comenzando así a acariciarlo mientras mordía un poco el labio inferior de Vegeta, acto que empezaba a provocarle_

 _-Vegeta comenzaba a acariciar las piernas de Bulma de forma delicada, sus labios se mantenían unidos, Bulma comenzó a liberar pequeños gemidos de placer, despertando en el Saiyajín una sensación de placer que hace tiempo no había experimentado, ambos continuaban en el juego entre besos y caricias sin percatarse que la puerta había sido abierta, los padres de la joven chica habían llegado a casa. Bulma tomó en ese momento la iniciativa y lentamente comenzó a bajar su mano a la entrepierna del Saiyajín, acariciándola firmemente, Vegeta no evitó soltar ligeros gruñidos_

 _-Sus besos y estimulantes caricias continuaron hasta ser interrumpidos por el sonido de una de las puertas del living, el padre de Bulma aparecería de momento, ellos, al notar dicha presencia, se separaron casi de inmediato, provocando una enorme sensación de sonrojo en ambos_

 _-_ ¡Papá! Han vuelto, que alegría _-Exclamó Bulma, rápidamente incorporándose para abrazar a su padre, teniendo aún esa sensación de incomodidad dentro de ella, Vegeta bajó la mirada y tomó de inmediato uno de los cojines del sofá para colocarlo sobre su entrepierna, aquel juego le había hecho despertar su masculinidad notoriamente_

 _-_ Si, hija. Tu madre está ayudándome con el equipaje ¿Cómo han estado?  
 _-Cuestionó el padre de la joven , observando a ambos, Vegeta levantó su mirada y asintió con firmeza_

 _-_ Bien, papá. Yo estuve bastante ocupada estos días que no estuviste  
- _Contestó Bulma titubeante, sintiendo todavía vergüenza por aquel momento, Vegeta lentamente comenzaba a incorporarse para subir a la ducha, no quería ser partícipe de algún interrogatorio estúpido_

 _-_ Y ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Bulma? - _Preguntó el Científico con curiosidad, encendiendo un cigarrillo de inmediato, Bulma volvió a ruborizarse, bajando su mirada un poco_

 _-_ Nada, papá, solo conversaba con Vegeta ¿Por qué? - _Preguntó la chica, observando a su padre con confusión, ¿A caso no le agrada Vegeta? Ella se preguntaba_

 _-_ Mm, solo tenía curiosidad, hija, sabes que él es un hombre muy extraño, sus costumbres son muy… - _Comentaba el hombre con serenidad sin embargo fue interrumpido por tres golpes en la puerta del living, siendo abierta lentamente, mostrando a un empapado Goku justo en la entrada_

 _-_ ¿Goku? - _Se preguntaron ambos al verlo, Goku sonrió y se acercó a Bulma para saludarla_

 _-_ Lo siento, estaba por aquí y la lluvia no se detiene, además de que Milk se fue con Gohan a casa de su padre así que estoy solo este fin de semana  
- _Respondió el Saiyajín , llevando su mano a su nuca para después mostrar una linda risa, Bulma bajó su mirada y notó que Goku tenía unos folletos con información así que sin pensarlo, arrebató uno y empezó a leerlo_

 _-_ ¿Colegios en la Capital del Oeste? - _se preguntó Bulma entre pequeñas risas, Goku suspiró y asintió en forma de afirmación_

 _-_ Si, Gohan me ha estado insistiendo en que quiere asistir a un colegio, no quiere estar más en clases en casa, me estoy volviendo loco - _respondió Goku entre enormes suspiros a lo que Bulma y su padre no contuvieron la risa_

 _-_ Tu hijo está creciendo, Goku y es inevitable - _comentó el científico a lo que Goku asintió de nuevo las risas continuaron y al pasar de unos minutos , el padre de Bulma abandonó el living para ir a su habitación, quedando la chica y el Saiyajín solos_

 _-_ Ya quiero verte cuando Gohan empiece a salir con chicas - _Dijo la chica entre ligeras risas, haciendo que Goku llevase su mano a su rostro. Ambos tomaron asiento para continuar la conversación_

 _-_ Yo no tengo problema, Milk será el problema - _Comentaba Goku ente risas nerviosas y suspiros, la platica fluía normal y tranquila, bastaron solo unos cuantos minutos para que se escucharan unos pasos hacia donde estaban ellos, Vegeta había sentido el Ki de Kakarotto desde que este apareció , decidiendo bajar de nuevo, esperando no tropezarse con el padre de Bulma_

-Eres tú, Vegeta - _Afirmó Goku una vez que el príncipe había reaparecido en el living, ahora vistiendo un pantalón y camiseta color negro, un atuendo bastante terrícola ante los ojos de Goku_

 _-_ ¿Esperabas a alguien más? ¿Qué haces aquí? - _preguntó el Saiyajín con seriedad haciendo que Bulma arqueara su ceja ante aquel cambiante comportamiento_

-Nada, solo pase a saludar un rato _-respondió Goku con cierta indiferencia, removiendo su aún empapada chaqueta, Bulma notó aquello y de inmediato tomó la prenda de su amigo_

 _-_ Necesitas cambiarte, Goku, ven, sígueme. Te traeré ropa limpia - _caminó Bulma, haciendo que Goku le siguiese el paso de inmediato, ambos tomaron las escaleras y subieron a una de las habitaciones, Vegeta no les quitó la mirada de encima, una extraña sensación de calor invadía su cuerpo de pies a cabeza_

 _"_ _¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué siento esto?" -se preguntaba el Saiyajín confundido ¿A caso eran celos? No, eso era algo imposible ¿Cómo podría el príncipe de los Saiyajín permitir sentir algo así? Para el, era una tontería fatal sin embargo, esa sensación le carcomía poco a poco_

 _-Fue cuestión de unos minutos para que Bulma y Goku regresaran al living, Vegeta los observó bastante serio, los comía con su mirada, Goku colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su nuevo pantalón, queriendo evitar la amenazante mirada del príncipe. Estaba bastante confundido_

 _-_ Vegeta, quita esa cara, por favor - _murmuró Bulma en un suave tono de voz, guiñando a su vez un ojo hacia el Saiyajín sin embargo, notó que la mirada de Vegeta se mantenía intacta, sin expresión alguna, eso comenzaba a preocuparle. Un momento incómodo apareció el cual se esfumó a los pocos minutos ya que el celular de la chica comenzó a timbrar. Bulma lo atendió de inmediato_

 _-¿_ Howe? Si, hola! – _Comentaba Bulma por su celular, entablando así una conversación con Howe, su viejo amigo, Vegeta y Goku la observaban con detalle, cada gesto que hacía al platicar y después de varias preguntas, por fin se sabría el motivo de la llamada_

 _-_ ¿Qué? ¿Estás en _Bridge_? No lo sé, Howe, estoy con unos amigos…- _decía Bulma , observando a ambos Saiyajín, Vegeta arqueó su ceja al escuchar aquellas palabras, Bulma no evitó morder su labio inferior con nerviosismo_

 _"_ _Vamos, Bulma, tienes que venir. Además, tengo ganas de verte" -se escuchaba del otro lado de la bocina, Bulma se ruborizó_

-Pero tendré que llevar a mis amigos, está bien? - _Decía Bulma en un tono suave de voz, observando a ambos guerreros con una sonrisa pícara, Goku y Vegeta se miraron consternados por un instante_

 _"_ _Si, está bien, no pasa nada si los traes pero tienes que venir" -Se escuchaba una voz masculina y suave detrás de la bocina , bastaron unos minutos para que Bulma terminase aquella llamada y pusiera su mirada fija en ambos Saiyajínes, especialmente uno_

-Bien, vendrán conmigo a un lugar, además, servirá para que quites esa maldita cara - _comentó la joven chica señalando a Vegeta, acto seguido, caminó hacia su habitación, dejando una vez más a ambos saiyajines en soledad, Goku levantó su mentón un poco, observaba a Vegeta con intriga_

 _-_ ¿Entonces? - _preguntó Goku cauteloso_

 _-_ Entonces… - _respondió el príncipe serio y sereno_

 _-_ Sabes, antes de verte aquí, escuché al padre de Bulma preguntándole qué hacía.. _-comentaba Goku en un tono suave de voz sin remover su fija mirada_

 _-_ Hmm… _-se limitó a murmurar Vegeta, ahora cruzado de brazos y un poco irritado_

 _-_ ¿Pasaba algo? - _preguntó Goku_

 _-_ ¡Hmp! ¿Eso te incumbe, insecto? - _Reafirmó el Saiyajín cabreado, posicionándose justo en frente de Goku como si de retarlo se tratase, un silencio incómodo los absorbía por completo, sus miradas penetrantes no bajaban_

 _-_ Tienes razón, no me incumbe - _Contestó Goku en tono tranquilo, esta vez evitando mirar a Vegeta, el silencio se mantenía , el lugar se sentía bastante frió sin embargo, una sensación de ardor invadía a Vegeta por completo, rabia y confusión llenaba su mente ¿Por qué? Tampoco sabía descifrarlo él_

 _-Fue sólo cuestión de minutos para que el sonido de los pasos de Bulma quebraran aquel silencio, la joven chica se apoderaba del lugar con su sensual y provocativo atuendo, un vestido negro corto que mostraba un escote tentador, su cabello un poco ondulado y ese color malva en sus labios que los hacían resaltar. Vegeta estaba atónito, sedado completamente por la esencia de su chica como si de una droga se tratase, lo aspiraba una y otra vez_

 _-_ Bien, muchachos, es hora de irnos - _murmuró la chica altaneramente, Goku asintió y de inmediato abandonó el living hacia el patio principal_

 _-_ Bulma, yo me quedaré - _comentaba el saiyajin en un tono grave de voz, Bulma abrió sus ojos de asombro y no evitó arquear su ceja_

 _-_ ¿Qué pasa? Hace ya un rato que estás actuando algo extraño, si es por papá, créeme, no me preguntó ni dijo nada _-Murmuró la chica de ojos color azul en un tono tranquilo sin dejar de observar al Saiyajín_

 _-_ Nada, simplemente voy a quedarme aquí – _Enfatizó Vegeta serio, levantando un poco su mirada, Bulma notó aquel gesto de inmediato, sentía como si el Saiyajín le estuviese retando, eso le confundía bastante_

 _-_ Mm, pero… - _Comenzó a murmurar Bulma , siendo interrumpida de inmediato por Vegeta_

 _-_ ¿Pero? – _Cuestionó el Príncipe y una media sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, colocando su dedo índice en un mechón para colocarlo justo detrás de la oreja de Bulma_

 _-_ Solo ve. – _Remató el Saiyajín sin decir nada más, Bulma quedó aún más confundida por aquel gesto, sin embargo, no caería tan fácilmente, ella quería salir a divertirse un poco y Vegeta no sería un impedimento_

 _-_ Está bien, vuelvo en un rato – _Afirmó la chica con seguridad, lentamente comenzó a dar media vuelta para abandonar el lugar pero fue aprendida por Vegeta de inmediato, este colocó su mano sobre la diminuta cintura de Bulma, colocó sus labios sobre los de ella y rápidamente le robó un beso bastante desesperado, Bulma no evitó continuar ese gesto, mordiendo sensualmente el labio inferior del Saiyajín, acto que le provocaba bastante y ella lo sabía_

 _-Vegeta arqueó su ceja y poco a poco comenzó a alejarla de él, estando ya separados, Vegeta le dio una última mirada, la observó de pies a cabeza_

 _-_ Luces hermosa, te veo en un rato. _–Remató Vegeta frio y sereno, acto seguido, abandonó el lugar para subir a su habitación. Bulma quedó atónita, los gestos de Vegeta, sus comentarios hacia ella, le encantaba y le perturbaba al mismo tiempo ¿Qué se trae ese Saiyajín? Se preguntó ella, había algo en aquel ser que le hacía depender de él, quería estar a su lado, complacerlo en todo sentido, en ese momento, pensó en mandar todo por la borda, subir a la habitación de Vegeta y confrontarlo, confrontarlo en todo sentido humano existente, Bulma soltó un enorme suspiro y fue cuestión de minutos para que recobrase su cordura_

 _-_ No, él que tiene que venir hacia mí es él, sé que también se muere de ganas – _Reafirmó Bulma con certeza y acto seguido, abandonó el living de su enorme casa, ya estando en el patio principal, Bulma arrojó una de sus Capsulas, dejando mostrar un lindo auto deportivo, Goku quedó sorprendido ante el modelo de aquel "Aparato" como lo describía él, ambos accedieron al vehículo y sin pensar dos veces, Bulma arrancó hacía el lugar de reunión, con mucha adrenalina corriendo entre sus venas._

 _-La noche transcurrió de manera excelente, la reunión fue de lo más amena, Howe conoció a Goku y lo encontró bastante agradable, raro para ser amigo de Bulma ya que solo conocía gente ególatra y pedante entre sus amistades, Goku por otra parte, también supo como divertirse esa noche, encontró en Howe a una persona tranquila y eso le agradó rápidamente, Bulma sin embargo, estuvo bastante inquieta las primeras horas, nerviosa hasta que poco a poco se dejó llevar, especialmente por los tragos, intentó pasar un rato agradable sin embargo, en su mente, el rostro y nombre de cierto saiyajín martillaba a cada instante, no podía sacarlo de su subconsciente_

 _-El taxi que había llevado a Bulma y Goku de regreso a casa se esfumaba, ya que la chica no se sentía segura de conducir de vuelta, Bulma miró su reloj fino y notó que eran las 4:35 AM, sin evitar soltar una risa coqueta, Goku acariciaba sus ojos, moría de sueño y necesitaba descansar pero no dejaría que su amiga incondicional se fuese sola y en ese estado a casa_

 _-Ambos subieron las escaleras con cautela, no querían despertar a nadie, Bulma estaba a punto de tropezar pero Goku fue mucho más ágil y logró capturarla, llevándola mejor hacia su habitación en brazos, Goku evitaba a toda costa soltar una carcajada ante las risas nerviosas de Bulma. Una vez frente a la puerta de la habitación, el saiyajín colocó a Bulma en el suelo y abrió la puerta, Bulma fue quien accedió primero._

 _-_ En verdad que estás loca, no cambias para nada – _Afirmó Goku con una grata sonrisa en sus labios, Bulma no pudo evitar reír en ese momento y comenzó a recostarse sobre su suave cama, Goku tomó asiento en uno de los sofás de la habitación el cual estaba bastante cómodo y grande_

 _-_ Lo siento mucho pero así me conociste – _Comentó Bulma, ambos rieron al unísono ante aquel comentario, Goku poco a poco comenzaba a acurrucarse sobre aquel cómodo sofá, observaba a su amiga con ternura, una mirada fija que Bulma no tardó en corresponder_

 _-_ Adivina quien sigue hablando de ti… - _Murmuró el Saiyajín en un tono bajo y suave de voz, comenzando así a lentamente quedarse dormido, Bulma le miró con curiosidad y segundos después, rodó sus ojos en desaprobación_

 _-_ Ay, no puede ser… ¿En serio? – _Cuestionó la joven chica en un tono de voz fastidiado , Goku no evitó soltar una carcajada y asintió lentamente con su cabeza_

 _-_ Pues, alguien debe decirle que se detenga, además, ya estoy saliendo con alguien más… - _Comentó Bulma con firmeza, volteando ahora su rostro hacía el otro lado de la habitación ya que la imagen de Vegeta vino a su mente casi de inmediato, Goku, al escuchar dicha afirmación, arqueó su ceja y sonrió tímidamente_

 _-_ Vegeta, cierto? – _Cuestionó Goku tranquilo, Bulma se ruborizó al instante ¿Debería decirle? Se cuestionó la chica, colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y encaró al Saiyajín_

 _-_ ¿Vegeta? No, para nada… _-Respondió la chica titubeante, sin dejar de observar al Saiyajín quien ahora tenía sus ojos cerrados con su cabeza sobre una de las almohadas del sofá_

 _-_ Hmm… Yo no opinaría lo mismo – _Murmuró Goku entrecortado, lentamente dejándose llevar por el sueño, acomodó sus piernas sobre el sofá para que minutos después quedase completamente dormido_

 _-Bulma lo observaba, su cabeza daba vueltas por todos lados, combinado con los ligeros efectos que el alcohol tuvo en ella esa ocasión, se encontraba confundida ¿Por qué insinuó a Vegeta tan rápido? ¿Le habrá dicho algo? ¿Cómo lo tomarán cuando sepan que él y yo tenemos algo? ¿Deberían saberlo? Todas esas preguntas retumbaban en su cabeza, le martillaban la mente, le atraía, no había duda alguna pero todos sabían su pasado, ella perfectamente lo conoció cuando tenía los deseos más malvados que una persona podría tener, el solo recordarlo con aquella armadura rota, el labio inferior partido y con algunos golpes encima, amenazando a Krillin que le entregase la Super Esfera del Dragon o los asesinaría a todos, incluyéndola…_

 _"_ _Que no se te ocurra la locura de escapar con ese objeto tan preciado porque no solamente tu morirás, también esa mujer"_

 _-Aquellas palabras retumbaron en Bulma por un instante, le hicieron sentir un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, aún recordaba la frialdad con la que Vegeta se refería a ella o sus amigos, sin embargo, ella soltó un largo suspiro_

 _-"Vegeta ha cambiado, me lo ha demostrado, creo que es tiempo que sepan lo nuestro" –Pensó para sí misma, recordando el pequeño encuentro que tuvieron horas antes, recordando aquella mirada penetrante y misteriosa y esos brazos firmes que la reconfortaban en los días lluviosos, Vegeta era otro. Bulma poco a poco comenzó a perder la noción, cayendo así en un profundo sueño._

 _-Amaneció, Goku fue el primero en despertar a primera hora, sin embargo solo se limitó a esperar a que su amiga despertase, a pesar de que moría de hambre, no quería interrumpirla. Tuvieron que pasar varios, varios minutos para que la joven científica despertase lentamente y, extrañamente, sin resaca alguna por los tragos de ayer._

 _-_ Hmm…¿Goku? – _Murmuró la joven chica mientras lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus grandes y lindos ojos azules, Goku asintió y demostró una linda sonrisa_

 _-_ Buenos días, Bulma – _Prosiguió el Saiyajín con alegría en un tono de voz sereno, Bulma devolvió aquella sonrisa_

 _-_ Qué pena, tuviste que quedarte en el sofá, no te ofrecí una habitación  
– _Respondió Bulma, sintiendo un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, lentamente comenzó a incorporarse para ir a su guardarropa, tomar una de esas pull-over grandes que solía vestir de vez en cuando y un par de shorts color gris que combinaban perfecto, era fin de semana y no planeaba traer ropa ajustada el día de hoy, Bulma caminó hacia su baño para colocarse el par de shorts y segundos después, salió a la recamara de nuevo._

 _-_ No pasa nada, es más, no recuerdo nada, solo llegué a dormir – _Comentó el Saiyajín, llevando su mano a la nuca, segundos después, el estruendo en su estómago se hizo notable, tanto que hasta Bulma pudo escucharlo, ambos se carcajearon ante aquel hecho._

 _-_ Nunca cambias, Goku! Ven, vamos a desayunar algo. – _Comentó Bulma con un tono suave, acomodando aquella Pull-Over sobre ella, Goku la observó con detalle y no evitó mostrar de nuevo una sonrisa_

 _-_ Te queda muy bien – _Comentó el saiyajín en un tono coqueto, Bulma sonrió sin embargo no evitó sentir aquel rubor en sus mejillas de nuevo y a su vez, una extraña sensación de incomodidad que rápidamente quiso evitar al acercarse a la puerta de su recamara, lentamente la abrió y salió sin pensarlo, esperando a Goku justo en la entrada_

 _-_ Espera, dame un momento – _Respondió Goku con tono burlón, rápidamente incorporándose de un solo golpe, no sin antes, dar una pequeña escala en el baño de la habitación, Bulma soltó un suspiro y no evitó mostrar una linda risa nerviosa_

 _"_ _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me observaba así? –Se preguntaba la chica mientras esperaba impaciente a su viejo amigo, Bulma en ese momento giró un poco su mirada hacía el enorme pasillo y notó como Vegeta se acercaba hasta donde estaba ella, Bulma no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa de emoción, además de que se percató de que solo llevaba puesto un par de shorts deportivos y estaba con el torso completamente desnudo, solamente llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuello_

 _"_ _Probablemente va a entrenar, pero que bien se ve sin camiseta, carajo"  
–Pensó la chica, mordiéndose un poco su labio inferior, el paso de Vegeta era lento y provocativo, dejaba mostrar su escultural torso y sus piernas perfectamente trabajadas, Bulma quedó como una tonta observándolo_

 _-Vegeta llegó hasta donde su chica, Bulma sonrió nerviosa y saludó al príncipe saiyajín_

 _-_ ¿Qué haces aquí, mujer? ¿A caso me esperabas? – _Cuestionó el saiyajín en un tono seductor, llevando rápidamente sus dedos a la barbilla de Bulma para inclinar un poco su rostro y así, poder dejar un suave y delicioso beso sobre sus labios, el cual Bulma disfrutó bastante, un beso que retumbó en el pasillo, un beso que llevó a un ligero roce de lengua que a ambos despertó, un beso inusual de buenos días._

 _-Bulma quedó adormecida ante aquel gesto, se sintió en el cielo por unos minutos, no podía dejar de observar los ojos negros del Saiyajín, aquella mirada misteriosa y penetrante le decía que Vegeta era otra persona con ella, y eso, eso le encantaba._

 _-Sin embargo, aquella magia desapareció como el viento al notar Vegeta que Goku estaba saliendo de la misma habitación de Bulma, quedando así desencajado totalmente y no solamente por eso, Goku salía acomodándose su zipper, un acto que confundió y enfadó al Príncipe_

 _-_ ¡Vegeta! No puede ser, te perdiste de toda la diversión…. – _Comentó Goku con inocencia, Vegeta lo observó sorprendido, enfadado, confundido, una combinación de extrañas sensaciones se apoderaron de su mente, como si un gran balde de agua fría cayera sobre él sin previo aviso. Bulma quedó sin palabras en ese momento y a Goku le tomó por sorpresa que Vegeta no contestase o dijese alguna palabra_

 _-_ Ahora entiendo – _Comentó Vegeta frívolo, sin expresión y sin decir nada más , abandonó el pasillo con aquella mente echando fuego por todos lados, eso basto para que Bulma retomase la razón y soltara un suspiro ante la acción del Saiyajín_

-Vegeta, espera… - _Murmuró Bulma bastante nerviosa sin embargo su suplica no fue correspondida, una sensación de desesperación la invadió de pies a cabeza, quería correr hacia su compañero y explicarle que no es lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento sin embargo, Goku estaba ahí presente y no quería comenzar un drama frente a él o sus padres_

-Qué extraño anda hoy… _-Argumentó Goku inocente mientras también lo vio alejarse de aquel lugar, logró sentir su Ki, un Ki bastante turbio, llenó de Rabia y confusión, haciéndole mover su cabeza en forma de negación_

 _"_ _Esto se pondrá mal, muy mal" –Pensó el Saiyajín para sí mismo_

 _"_ _Vegeta…" –Dijo Bulma a si misma con mucha intriga, pensando si dejar a Goku ahí a su suerte e ir a hablar con Vegeta de inmediato o esperar a que éste mismo se tranquilizara y así, poder discutir las cosas_

 _-Si es que lograba tranquilizarse…_

 ** _Hola!  
Espero estén muy muy bien!  
Por fin pude actualizar! No había tenido tiempo por unos pendientes pero he vuelto!  
Espero disfruten este capitulo  
Y muchas muchas gracias por todos sus buenos comentarios! Me animan a seguir escribiendo esta loca historia!_**

 ** _Habrá mucha tensión entre estos dos individuos! Haha_**

 ** _Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo 6: Hungry Like The Wolf._

 _I'm on the hunt down, I'm after you_

 _-Caía la tarde en la Capital del Oeste, Goku había decidido quedarse a comer con Bulma y su familia, por otra parte, aquella chica se encontraba bastante ansiosa, nerviosa, esperando el momento adecuado para encarar al Príncipe Saiyajín sin embargo, aquel hombre se mantuvo encerrado en su Cámara de Gravedad desde la mañana, Bulma incluso daba algunas pequeñas escapadas para ver si podría encontrarse con Vegeta pero era en vano._

 _-"Maldita sea, Vegeta ¿Hasta qué hora saldrás de esa jodida cámara?" –Se preguntaba Bulma dudosa, moviendo una de sus piernas desesperadamente, Goku y los padres de la chica, quienes estaban presentes en la Sala de estancia, la observaron con detalle_

 _-_ Hija, estás bien? Te noto muy ansiosa – _Cuestionaba el señor Brief, colocando su cajetilla de cigarros justo al frente de la pequeña mesa de la sala, Bulma notó ese acto y de inmediato tomó un cigarrillo_

 _-_ Cariño, sabes que no me gusta que fumen en la sala… _-Comentó la madre de Bulma sin embargo, ella hizo caso omiso y encendió el cigarrillo, dando un primer golpe casi al instante. Goku no evitó soltar una ligera risa ante aquella desobediencia, pasando algunos minutos, un ligero temblor se hizo participe en toda la Corporación, tomando por sorpresa a los Padres de Bulma_

 _-_ Maldición, eso fue el Ki de Vegeta, es sorprendente…- _Murmuró Goku con suma inocencia, caminando rápidamente hacia una de las ventanas que daban hacia el patio donde la cámara estaba, Bulma levantó su mirada, observando a Goku justo al frente de dicha ventana_

 _-"Aún debe estar molesto…Pero que idiota, Bulma, ¡claro que sigue molesto! Si tan solo el muy estúpido saliera de ahí para poder aclararle lo que realmente sucedió" –Se dijo Bulma a sí misma, dando unos salvajes golpes a su cigarrillo, jugando ligeramente con su cabello de forma nerviosa_

 _-_ Ese muchacho… Debería detenerse ya, lleva ahí todo el día – _Habló el Científico con seriedad, Bulma subió su mirada hacía él, observándolo con detalle por unos cuantos segundos_

-Cierto, el laboratorio! – _Exclamó la joven chica como si una gran idea se le hubiese atravesado, rápidamente se incorporó y caminó velozmente hacia una de las cabinas del laboratorio, ya adentro, comenzó a encender una especie de pantalla que estaba sobre la pared, agregó algunos códigos y colocó la palma de su mano sobre dicha pantalla_

 _-_ Mierda, esto me pasa por no agregar otra compuerta en la cámara, todo por hacerle caso a este tonto – _Murmuraba Bulma un poco cabreada ante la actitud de aquel Saiyajín, esperando a que su pantalla lograra conectarse con la de Vegeta ahí adentro, la cual estaba tardando, poniendo un poco más desesperada a la joven científica_

 _-_ No quiero que nadie interfiera en mi entrenamiento, por eso no quiero otra compuerta… - _Repetía Bulma en un tonto tono de voz grave, intentando imitar las palabras que le dijo Vegeta el día que comenzó a construirle dicha cámara_

 _-_ Idiota, engreído… - _Murmuró Bulma, golpeando ligeramente en la pantalla con la palma de su mano_

 _-_ Vamos, Vegeta, mi amor…Respóndeme… _-Continuó la chica ahora en un tono suave y un tanto mimado, como si de rogar se tratase, fue cuestión de unos segundos más para que la pantalla entrara en contacto con la de Vegeta, mostrando a un Saiyajín bastante empapado, haciendo flexiones sobre el piso de la cámara y, extrañamente, con la gravedad apagada en ese momento. Bulma no logró evitar soltar un enorme suspiro al verlo_

 _-_ ¡Vegeta! ¿Qué rayos te crees? No has salido de ahí ¿Ya viste la hora?  
– _Cuestionó la chica con un enorme reclamo, quedando esperando alguna respuesta por parte del Saiyajín quien no dijo palabra alguna, se concentró en continuar sus flexiones_

-¿No piensas responder, Vegeta? ¿Qué te sucede? _–Volvió a cuestionar Bulma con su ceño medio fruncido, Vegeta, al escuchar aquella pregunta, se detuvo de golpe, se incorporó y lentamente caminó hacia la pantalla de la cámara, quedando justo en frente_

 _-_ ¿Qué que me sucede? ¿Aún te atreves a preguntar, mujer? – _Preguntó el Saiyajín incrédulo, observando bastante serio a Bulma a través de la pantalla, Bulma sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, aquella mirada penetrante le perturbó sin embargo, no cedería tan fácil_

-Vegeta, espera, tienes que escucharme porque no es lo que tu estas creyendo – _Dijo Bulma en un tono serio, observando como el saiyajín movía su cabeza en forma de negación, Bulma arqueó su ceja ante el movimiento de Vegeta_

 _-_ Sí, claro, mujer – _Afirmó Vegeta incrédulo, arqueando un poco su ceja, colocó su mano sobre dicha pantalla y al pasar de un segundos, la conexión se había perdido, Bulma golpeó un poco su pantalla sin embargo, ya no hubo respuesta_

 _-¡_ Maldito Saiyajín idiota! _–Exclamó ella, aventando hacia el piso el papeleo que tenía sobre una de las mesas_

 _-_ Allá él si no quiere escucharme, que se vaya al demonio – _Murmuró Bulma entre un largo y pesado suspiro, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, jalando ligeramente su cabello azulado. Bulma se quedó en el laboratorio por unos cuantos minutos, sentía que su cabeza explotaría, una combinación de sensaciones le comenzaba a carcomer lentamente e incluso y difícilmente aceptado por ella, una ligera sensación de querer llorar comenzaba a presentarse en sus pensamientos._

 _-"Creo que necesito un baño, he de encontrarme con ese testarudo" –Se dijo a sí misma la chica de cabello azul, incorporándose lentamente, decidió salir de aquel lugar y regresar a su casa no sin antes, echar un rápido vistazo a la cámara de gravedad la cual seguía encendida, Bulma resopló e hizo un ademan de negación con su cabeza._

 _-_ Hija, Goku se fue, me dijo que pronto te visitaría de nuevo – _Comentaba el a su hija una vez que ella había entrado a casa, Bulma volvió a resoplar y asintió con su cabeza ante el comentario de su padre_

 _-_ ¿Te encuentras bien? – _Preguntó el científico en un tono preocupado, Bulma mostró una media sonrisa, colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pull-over_

 _-_ Sí, papá. Estoy algo cansada, eso es todo. – _Respondió Bulma un tanto desganada, segundos después, decidió subir a su habitación, preparar una tina y echarse ahí un largo rato._

 _\- El Señor Brief por otro lado, no evitó acercarse a la ventana de donde se lograba ver el lugar de entrenamiento del Saiyajín, notando que, al pasar de unos minutos, la cámara había sido apagada y que desde la compuerta, salía un Guerrero bastante cansado, el Científico observó cómo Vegeta caminaba lentamente hacia el interior de la casa, con su mano en el rostro, se mostraba un poco distraído, algo muy anormal en él a como el Dr. Acostumbraba verlo_

 _-Vegeta había decidido salir de la cámara una vez que sintiera el Ki de Bulma un poco más alejado de la zona, sabía que se había ido a su habitación._

 _-Estaba confundido, por un lado, quería ver a Bulma, encararla, pero por otro, se sentía bastante molesto, molesto de que él tuvo que remover un poco de ese orgullo saiyajín para poder acercarse a la chica después de todo ese tiempo de haberla estado observando a escondidas, molesto de que prefirió irse con Kakarotto y su "estúpido" amigo y lo peor, cabreado por ver como el Insecto de Kakarotto salía de aquella habitación como si nada._

 _-Vegeta caminó sigilosamente hacia la cocina, moría de hambre, el dolor en su estómago era enorme, lentamente abrió la puerta de la nevera y vio que había bastantes contenedores con carne y diferentes pastas, Vegeta los sacó de inmediato, los colocó sobre la mesa y sin importarle que estuviesen fríos, comenzó a devorarlos sin piedad, en cuestión de minutos, donde había carne, solo quedaron los huesos, los contenedores comenzaban a apilarse sobre la mesa de la cocina_

 _-"Vegeta, te perdiste la diversión de ayer" –Recordó el Saiyajín las palabras exactas de Kakarotto, arqueando su ceja en un síntoma de incomodidad, recordó el verlo salir de la habitación, acomodándose el zipper del pantalón_

 _-"¿Te divertiste, insecto? Esto no se quedará así, basura…" –Pensó para sí mismo el Saiyajín mientras devoraba y devoraba todo a su paso, tomó unos pedazos de pan con tal fuerza y los colocó en su boca_

 _-Pasaron 30 minutos exactos y a Vegeta aún le faltaba devorar parte de las pastas que se encontró, se encontraba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no sintió el Ki del Padre de Bulma merodeando cerca, el Dr. Decidió entrar a la cocina, Vegeta rápidamente subió su mirada y no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos en un sentimiento de fastidio_

 _-_ No, no te preocupes, continua. Yo solo vine por esto…- _Comentó el Dr. En un tono suave de voz, acercándose a una de las enormes alacenas para tomar un vaso de cristal, se acercó a un pequeño refrigerador que tenía en ese momento y sacó dos botellas, una de ellas con un buen Whisky y la otra con Ginger Ale, Vegeta observó cada movimiento del Viejo, poniendo detallada atención en la botella, el Saiyajín observó como el Dr. Tomaba asiento justo al frente de él_

 _-Comenzó a preparar su bebida con delicadeza, colocando primero el Ginger Ale y posterior, agregó el Whisky, Vegeta no quitaba su mirada de encima del Viejo pero tampoco paraba de comer_

 _-_ No hay nada mejor que un trago después de un día atareado, hubiera tomado un poco de Sake pero con honestidad, un Whiskey Escoces es la mejor opción… - _Murmuraba el Dr. Mientras daba ligeros sorbos a su bebida, Vegeta arqueó su ceja por un momento, colocando los cubiertos sobre la mesa de un golpe, algo que sobre exaltó al Viejo por un momento pero era de esperar del Saiyajín_

 _-_ Dime, ¿No tenían algo así en los Planetas que has visitado? - _Cuestionó el Dr. En un tono suave, posterior, se incorporó para tomar otro vaso, regresó a la mesa y comenzó a verter un poco de Whisky en dicho vaso_

 _-_ Los vicios están donde sea, Doctor. Alcohol, drogas….Sexo. – _Afirmó Vegeta en un tono suave y grave de voz, haciendo énfasis en aquella última palabra, el Señor Brief deslizó el otro vaso hacia Vegeta con delicadeza_

 _-_ Creo que lo necesitas más que yo, muchacho, te noto tenso – _Murmuró el científico con una media sonrisa, Vegeta observó por un instante aquel vaso, lentamente lo tomó y no evitó oler el contenido, su olor era exquisito y agradable, sin pensarlo, Vegeta accedió y bebió un poco, lentamente sintió aquel liquido recorrer su garganta, era un ardor que lo recorría pero ese ardor parecía llevarse todas sus amarguras, sus brazos comenzaron a relajarse, lo estaba disfrutando, poco a poco, el Saiyajín comenzó a beber más de aquel vaso_

 _-_ Llévalo tranquilo, muchacho, la bebida es engañosa _–Comentó el Señor Brief en un tono serio, Vegeta le miró a los ojos por un momento, se encontraba bastante sereno, sin embargo, aprovechó para tomar la botella y servirse un poco más de Whisky, haciendo que el Viejo le observara con detalle._

 _-_ Sí, lo sé – _Respondió el Saiyajín frívolo, comenzando a beber ahora su segundo vaso, sintiendo de nuevo ese ardor que comenzaba a disfrutar más, en realidad sentía como sus problemas se los llevaba aquella sensación, comenzaba a relajarse, fue tanto el éxtasis que comenzó a cerrar sus ojos_

 _-_ Bueno, al menos te mantendrá relajado. Me retiro, buenas noches, muchacho – _Dijo el Científico, incorporándose de inmediato para subir a su habitación, dejando a Vegeta solo en la cocina, eran solo él y aquella botella que ahora lo acompañaría. Bastaron solo unos cuantos minutos más para que Vegeta fuese por su tercer vaso, incluso comenzaba a tambalearse, se encontraba en un trance, conectado consigo mismo_

 _-"Eres una Terrícola escandalosa y vulgar" –Se dijo a sí mismo el Príncipe, dando ligeros sorbos a su bebida_

 _-"Grosera" –Bebió un poco más, mirando hacia una de las ventanas, completamente sedado por el efecto que el licor comenzaba a hacer en él_

 _-"Maldita sea, eres como Yo y por eso me cautivaste, mujer" –Murmuró esas últimas palabras, dando un último trago amargo, Vegeta miró la botella, la observó fijamente por unos segundos, acto seguido, la tomó, se incorporó y comenzó a dirigirse hacia su habitación, entre tambaleos y ligeros mareos_

 _-Una vez ya adentro en su habitación, Vegeta se acercó a uno de sus Closets y fue ahí donde escondió dicha botella la cual aún tenía bastante líquido, sus mejillas estaban bastante enrojecidas por el efecto del alcohol, él ya tenía experiencia con ese tipo de bebidas, conocía perfecto esos vicios_

 _-"Me las vas a pagar, mujer" –Murmuró el Príncipe mientras poco a poco comenzaba a recostarse sobre su cama, sentía como si las paredes se moviesen, estaba en un trance completo, se sentía relajado, sereno. Vegeta poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido_

 ** _. . ._**

 _-Así pasaron 5 días exactos, Vegeta despertaría temprano todos los días y se encerraría en su preciada cámara de Gravedad, Bulma haría lo posible por entablar algún tipo de conversación pero no resultaba e incluso, habían tardes donde se lo encontraba pero este simplemente la ignoraba, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Eso frustró bastante a la joven científica que decidió echar todo por la borda, se prometió no molestarle más hasta que él estuviese dispuesto a dialogar, por supuesto, le dolía en lo más profundo pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo querer discutir ese tema._

 _-La rutina de Vegeta se tornó un tanto monótona, entrenaba todo el día y esperaba a que Bulma no estuviese cerca del perímetro, cenar y encerrarse en su habitación…A beber. El alcohol le relajaba y le hacía conciliar el sueño, el amargo saber del mismo le satisfacía enormemente_

 _-Esa noche, Bulma tendría una importante cita de negocios por parte de la Corporación Capsula y Vegeta lo sabía, le hervía la sangre por alguna extraña razón. A pesar de haber estado evitándola, el sentimiento de preocupación hacia ella no cesaba, mucho menos cuando esta tenía que salir_

 _-Vegeta se encontraba justo fuera de la cámara de gravedad, estaba esperando a que su chica saliese a su auto, el príncipe fue paciente, pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos hasta que Bulma salió, Vegeta quedó anonadado al verla, lleva un vestido rojo un tanto corto y con un escote bastante provocativo, su cabello azul ligeramente ondulado y un maquillaje de noche perfectamente aplicado_

 _-"Te ves hermosa" –Pensó aquel Saiyajín sin dejarla de observar, sus manos lentamente comenzaron a sudar y un calor extraño le invadió por todo el cuerpo, comenzó a sentir un cierto aire de incomodidad ¿Por qué iba tan bien vestida? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Cuántos hombres habría ahí? Aquellas preguntas le retumbaron por un momento. Notó como Bulma arrojaba una de aquellas famosas capsulas y un auto muy bonito aparecía, apreció la forma en que Bulma lentamente se acomodaba en el asiento de dicho vehículo, hacía unos movimientos lentos y provocativos, como si supiese que alguien la estaba observando._

 _-La mirada de Vegeta era penetrante aunque sus ojos comenzaran a arder ligeramente, El Saiyajín observó cómo su chica lentamente arrancaba su vehículo y se alejaba. Vegeta poco a poco comenzó a salir de su escondite, quedándose de pie justo en la entrada de la Corporación. Ahí se quedó durante varios minutos, pensando en lo bien que se veía Bulma, sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos debido a sus desvelos con su preciada botella pero aun así sus sentidos estaban alerta en todo momento_

 _-Vegeta dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el interior de la Casa la cual se sentía vacía, aun sabiendo que los padres de la Terrícola estaban ahí, subió a su habitación, bloqueó la puerta perfectamente, buscó entre su closet aquella botella y un vaso que había guardado por la mañana y se dispuso a servirse unos tragos, sintiendo aquel calor quemar su garganta lentamente y con la preocupación de que Bulma, su Bulma, estaba allá afuera lejos de su alcance. Eso le carcomía lentamente_

 _-Las horas pasaban y pasaban y aún no había rastros de su chica, los nervios, combinados con el efecto del alcohol, comenzaban a atormentarle, la duda comenzaba a surgir en él ¿Dónde está? Se preguntaba el Saiyajín, su mirada se notaba un tanto perdida pero sus sentidos estaban en constante alerta._

 _Al pasar de algunos minutos, el Príncipe Saiyajín decidió bajar por algo de comer, su incontrolable estomago comenzaba a darle molestias así que sin pensarlo una vez más, bajó a la cocina sigilosamente. Se acercó a la nevera y tomó lo primero que encontró, unos pastelillos que se veían bastante bien, supuso de inmediato que pertenecían a la Madre de la Terrícola, ignoró por completo aquel hecho y se dispuso a comerlos en silencio profundo, sin imaginar que haría el peor de los errores al combinar dulce con el alcohol. Ni siquiera imaginaba el dolor de cabeza que le aguardaría para el día siguiente…_

 _-Los minutos pasaban, Vegeta terminó con dichos pastelillos, quedando así satisfecho por un momento, decidió ir a una de las Salas principales y tomar asiento en su sofá favorito de dicha sala, era el más cómodo y amplio del lugar. Vegeta relajó todos sus músculos, se sentía bastante bien en ese momento, relajado por los efectos de aquel Whisky_

 _"_ _Maldito terrícola, ¿Para qué me dabas ésta mierda? –Murmuró el Saiyajín en un idioma extraño, su lengua natal, refiriéndose por supuesto al Dr. Brief. Vegeta se quedó observando a un pequeño mueble de madera que contenía varias botellas con diferentes licores, diferentes artefactos y una colección de Vinilos perfectamente acomodados, pertenecían al mismo Dr. El Saiyajín se acercó a dicho mueble y comenzó a contemplar toda esa "Basura terrícola" como lo llamaba él pero a su vez, lo encontraba fascinante._

 _-Al estar ahí de pie, Vegeta pudo sentir un ligero Ki, lo reconoció a la perfección, era Bulma, haciendo que una extraña sensación recorriera el cuerpo del Guerrero de inmediato. ¿Nervios? ¿Ira? ¿Excitación? Era una extraña combinación indescriptible_

 _-Bulma abría sigilosamente la puerta principal de la Corporación un tanto tambaleante, porque sí, ella también había bebido en aquella reunión, Bulma caminó directamente a la cocina, su vestido lucía impecable, al igual que su peinado y maquillaje, seguía viéndose hermosa. Notó la bandeja vacía que estaba sobre la mesa_

 _"_ _Debió ser Vegeta, es un sucio" –Murmuró Bulma, removiendo la bandeja de inmediato, la joven chica alzó su mirada y pudo notar una luz que venía de una de las salas de la Mansión_

 _"_ _¿Será Papá? Pero ya es tardísimo…" –Se dijo a sí misma, caminando lentamente hacía dicha sala, Vegeta se estremeció al escuchar el sensual paso de Bulma en esos tacones, comenzando a sentir un extraño cosquilleo, sin darse cuenta, Vegeta mordió su labio inferior con suavidad al escuchar ese taconeo cada vez más cerca. Bulma se llevaría un ligero susto al ver que, quien estaba en la sala, era nada más que Vegeta. Ella lo observó, él se encontraba de espaldas y con sus brazos cruzados. Bulma se estremeció, sintiendo un mismo cosquilleo en su vientre al verlo. El efecto del alcohol comenzaba a jugar con ella poco a poco._

-¿Estás bien? – _Vegeta fue el primero en hablar, lentamente comenzó a girarse para posar su penetrante mirada en el rostro de Bulma, su tono de voz era ronco y sereno. Vegeta no evitó bajar un poco su mirada al escote de Bulma_

 _"_ _Vegeta, te ves…" –Pensó Bulma, dándole una rápida mirada al Saiyajín de pies a cabeza, sacando un muy ligero suspiro entre sus labios_

-Sí, Vegeta, estoy bien… - _Respondió Bulma en un tono serio, no quería mostrarse débil y sumisa ante el Guerrero, no después del drama que había estado haciendo los últimos días, eso le tenía bastante cabreada._

 _-_ ¿Quién te trajo de vuelta? – _Preguntó Vegeta en tono serio, observando fijamente a la terrícola quien ahora estaba un tanto ruborizada y nerviosa_

 _-_ Yo misma ¿Por qué? – _Respondió Bulma en tono el mismo tono, haciendo que Vegeta arqueara su ceja por un momento_

-¿En ese estado? No te creo, mujer… Pude sentir otro Ki, sabes. – _Comentó el Saiyajín, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño, Vegeta abrió sus ojos un poco más ante aquella afirmación, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Vegeta quien se mantenía estático en el mismo lugar_

 _"_ _Mierda, se me olvida que él puede sentir todo" –Se dijo a sí misma la joven chica, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior, algo que Vegeta notó de inmediato_

 _-_ Está bien, bebí un poco y me trajo un compañero – _Confesó Bulma, tomando asiento en el sofá donde Vegeta estuvo hace varios minutos, la chica cruzó sus piernas un momento, Vegeta observó cada movimiento que ella hacía, su mirada se fijó en las perfectas piernas de Bulma, aquel vestido hacía resaltar su figura y el cabello ondulado le quedaba perfecto, El Príncipe quedó petrificado ante aquella presencia y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tomar asiento justo a un lado de ella._

 _-_ Hmp, mintiendo igual como con Kakarotto, típico… _-Murmuró el Saiyajín, evitando el contacto visual con Bulma en ese momento, quien quedó ligeramente boquiabierta ante dicho comentario, arqueó su ceja levemente_

 _-_ Veg… - _Murmuró Bulma en un tono suave y seductivo de voz, colocando su mano sobre el muslo del príncipe, acto que le hizo voltear de inmediato hacia Bulma_

 _-_ Mujer, sabes que odio que me llames así ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?  
 _–Cuestionó Vegeta un tanto molesto sin embargo, esa sensación lentamente comenzó a esfumarse una vez que Bulma comenzó a acariciar el muslo de Vegeta lentamente_

 _-_ Por eso lo dije, para tener tu atención. Quiero que me escuches, llevo días queriendo explicarte las cosas pero tú simplemente me evades…- _Habló con firmeza la chica, captando así toda la atención del Príncipe, ambas miradas chocaron por un momento, ambos se sonrojaron sin darse cuenta_

 _-_ Sé qué es lo que pasa por tu mente, pero lo que es cierto es que nada pasó aquella noche, Goku simplemente se quedó a dormir… - _Comentaba Bulma serenamente, llevando ahora su mirada a los labios del Saiyajín, quien también bajó su mirada a los carnosos y apetecibles labios de su chica, moría por probarlos una vez más_

 _-_ Pero el muy bastardo salió de tu habitación y acomodando su maldito pantalón…- _Comentó el Saiyajín en su tono grave y estremecedor, Bulma rodó sus ojos un poco y una cierta sensación de cosquilleo la recorrió, mostrando una muy inocente media sonrisa, Vegeta estaba celoso y por ella, eso hizo tener en Bulma un aire de alegría_

-Mi amor… - _Murmuraba Bulma en un tono sensual de voz, llevando sus manos al rostro de Vegeta, lentamente comenzaba a llevar su rostro muy cerca de el del Saiyajín, Vegeta volvió a bajar su mirada a los labios de su chica_

-Dime… _-Respondió Vegeta con un tono entrecortado, sin siquiera percatarse de la manera en que Bulma le había llamado, él simplemente comenzaba a ceder ante los encantos de aquella Terrícola. Aquellos labios se veían tentadores para el Príncipe, quería besarlos, acabar con ellos, Bulma clavó su mirada fija en los ojos negros del Saiyajín, aquella frívola mirada que le estremecía por completo._

 _-_ ¿Cómo podría yo cometer esa tontería, teniéndote a ti? Solamente para Mí... _–Murmuró aquella joven científica con suavidad, llevando ahora su pulgar al labio inferior del Saiyajín, comenzando así a acariciarlo con ternura_

 _"_ _Te tengo, Vegeta" –Se dijo así misma Bulma en sus más profundos pensamientos, acorralada por la tentación que el Saiyajín provocaba en ella. El ya alzado ego de Vegeta llegó aún más lejos al escuchar dichas palabras, una sensual media sonrisa se mostró justo en la comisura de sus labios_

 _-Vegeta no pudo articular palabra alguna en ese instante, Bulma lentamente comenzó a inclinarse, tomando así los labios de su Príncipe, comenzando un primer suave beso, el cual no tardó en ser correspondido, Vegeta comenzó la misma danza justo en los labios de su mujer, dejándose llevar poco a poco, siendo guiado por los movimientos de Bulma_

 _-El Beso poco a poco comenzó a tomar cuerpo, una extraña e inexplicable sensación comenzó a ordenar a Vegeta, dictándole dar el siguiente paso. Vegeta pidió acceso para entrelazar su lengua con la de Bulma el cual no fue denegado. Ambos intensificaron aquel beso, el sonido de sus labios retumbaba por toda la sala_

 _-Bulma llevó su mano al cabello del Saiyajín, comenzándolo a masajear lentamente sin embargo, tras unos segundos, la joven chica tiró de los cabellos de Vegeta, algo totalmente inesperado por Parte del Príncipe pero lejos de molestarle, le excitó más. Un ligero gruñido salió por parte de Vegeta, sin despegar aún sus labios de los de la Mujer._

 _-_ Me tuviste abandonada estos días, eres un cretino… - _Murmuró Bulma entre besos, cegada por la pasión y lujuria que los arropaba sobre aquel sofá, Vegeta no evitó arquear su ceja ante dicho comentario sin embargo, lo ignoró y comenzó a besar a Bulma con un poco más de desesperación, comenzando así a colocarse lentamente sobre ella_

-Me evitabas por completo, idiota… - _Volvió a murmurar Bulma entre apasionados besos, Vegeta le escuchó con atención, bajó su mano un poco a la entrepierna de Bulma y comenzó a acariciarla sutilmente, robándole un ligero gemido_

-Hmm… _-logró articular Vegeta una vez separado de los labios de Bulma, Vegeta se encontraba justo sobre ella, la observó fijamente, sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer su entrepierna con movimientos circulares y estimulantes, poco a poco bajaban aún más hasta que llegaron a la ropa interior de Bulma, quien estaba totalmente sonrojada._

 _-El Príncipe con un suave toque, escabulló sus dedos dentro de la ropa interior de Bulma y los llevó a su punto de placer, comenzó a acariciarlo sutilmente con suaves toques, logró sentir la humedad que el mismo producía, robándole a Bulma un gemido más profundo, haciendo que esta cerrara sus ojos y arqueara su espalda delicadamente. Aquello fue el detonante para que la masculinidad de Vegeta quedara completamente erecto y deseoso de más._

 _-Vegeta, al ver la reacción de su humana, sonrió galantemente y removió sus dedos de aquel sagrado lugar con cautela, manteniendo su fría mirada sobre el rostro enrojecido de su dama_

 _-_ ¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo? Debe haber una forma – _Murmuró Vegeta entre ligeros jadeos, en su ya conocido tono ronco y grave de voz, su respiración comenzaba a aumentar, se encontraba igual que aquella humana, ambos estaban bastante excitados, estimulados por completo y deseosos de más, Bulma mordió su labio inferior, empujó ligeramente a Vegeta para que este tomase asiento y rápidamente, Bulma tomó asiento en sus piernas, sintiendo así el gran bulto que Vegeta escondía tras ese pantalón_

-Llévame a tu habitación… - _Murmuró en un tono bastante sensual y comenzó a besar a su príncipe con pasión, beso que fue totalmente correspondido, aquel príncipe Saiyajín estaba siendo llevado por sus impulsos, colocó sus manos sobre la diminuta cintura de Bulma y continuó besándola de tal manera que la humana jamás había experimentado_

 _. . ._

 _Hola! Espero se encuentren muy bien!  
Me da mucho gusto ver que sigan esta historia!  
Quiero agradecer a todos por sus buenos reviews, me alientan mucho a continuar!_

 _"Vegeta cederá o su orgullo y enojo de nuevo se atravesarán en este preciso momento?"_

 _Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo!  
Nos vemos en la siguiente! _


End file.
